Huǒyàn-bīng the warrior of fire and ice
by TheBlazingWolf1
Summary: Percy betrayed then dies after a stab in the back get a new life as a son of Subzero (MKX) and Hestia. Now Huǒyàn-bīng (Percy) joins a special forces team to help save Earth realm and outworld and gain love too no percabeth sorry but i am a anti-percabeth. A percy/mileena could change if i get enough vote probably 100 on a character.


I read a story of this type where he becomes a Lin Kuei I wanted l to see one with percy as his son and have him in the force with Takeda as his best friend and Milenna as a love later on.

 **Scorpion THIS FOOL DOES NOT OWN ME OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS GAME HE WILL PAY IF HE MAKES ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL AT ANYTIME EXCEPT IF IT IN THE GAME.**

Chapter 1 Betrayal and New life

Percy was getting ready for the meeting of camp counselors when he saw a sight that broke his heart and made him want to curl up in a ball and die. He saw Annabeth making out with his father. He looked at his father and saw something off. He looked again and saw it was his eyes glaze over and looked like it was a strong love potion cause this to happen. He looked at Annabeth saw she was doing this of her own free will. He gave a loud cough that got them back to the real world. His father looked at him with those glazed eyes. They broke when he saw his son standing there. Annabeth just saw percy and saw the sadness in his eyes and smirked. He then felt a stab in his Achilles spot and saw Luke in his glory and then he knew what this was they wanted him dead. He saw Annabeth smirk and speak "I should have been the one they gave godhood to I would have accepted it". Percy then knew he was dead.

Underworld

Hades felt a new soul enter his domain he went to check and saw what he did not want to see his nephew soul there he wanted to take him to Elysium. Percy woke up and saw where he was he told his story to his uncle and he told his uncle he want to live a new life. Away for the camp of half-bloods. That what he did he got a new life. He dove into the river Lethe.

Asia

A man was waiting on his wife to finish Giving birth to his child. This man is Kuai Liang better know as SubZero. His wife is a goddess he knew this but why did he worry cause it is the goddess Hestia. He is afraid he will lose his child and never see him or her. That is when the doctor came out to see him. He knew she was going to give him bad news by the look on her face. The doctor "I am sorry sir you wife is dead but your child is in perfect health". He knew this was her helping him so their child was not going to be taken. "Can I see my child." SubZero asked. The doctor give a nod and brought him into a room where his baby slept. He his son in his arms and spoke two words "Huǒyàn-bīng". His son had his mother's flame in his eyes and his father hair color.

5 years later

He was teaching his son how to throw an ice ball when his son threw a fireball too. He was surprised by this but gave his son a hug anyway he was getting his mother's powers to. He knew only one person knows fire technique. His old rival Scorpion. He would visit him and ask to teach him with Takeda ,Scorpion's apprentice, but right now he would finish training his son in the ways of the cryomancers. He got to teaching his son how to make weapons out of ice. He was excellent at a swords but at others he was ok. SubZero made a mental note to have a sword made for him when he returns from Scorpion's training. He was great at making ice clones and freezing his enemies so tings melting with a fireball.

7 years later

His son training has finally finished. He could now send Huǒyàn-bīng to Scorpion to train. He gave his son advice"Never give up. Never stand down". Huǒyàn took this advice to heart said "I promise father to down whatever it takes to live by this code." SubZero heard this and gave a bow to his son as his son did the same. He was then taken to his new Sensei. He was then showed to a room by a Boy his age. Huǒyàn-bīng introduced himself to the boy he would be training with. The boy smiled and introduce himself as "Takeda". Huǒyàn-bīng smiled "We're going to be great friends". Scorpion wanted to test his new student he called his students into the training room. He set up a spar between a ninja and Huǒyàn-bīng. He was surprised at how he took down his opponent by using ice balls and one time a fireball to melt his opponent and knock him out. Scorpion now can see why he needs to learn how to use his fire powers. Scorpion got to work on his two 12 year old students. The first thing he taught was to flame-port. Then how to light themselves on fire without hurting themselves. The the final step was throw fireballs and stomp fire circles. They have finished their training.

6 years later Begin MKX Special Forces Mission.

Huǒyàn-bīng father told him the mission the team was sent on he had to wear a mask so Takeda wouldn't recognize him. The fight between the team and his father was short lived. The parents of the special forces team showed up. Huǒyàn-bīng took off his mask and stood by his father. Huǒyàn-bīng is about 6"3' and he has a six pack. The two girls were drooling over him but he went to Takeda. "It has been awhile my friend" he said. Takeda recognized the voice from when he was twelve it was deeper but it was his best friend voice he gave his friend a hug and fist bump. "Dude I am so glad to see you. How have you been?". " Great I have finished my training and have earned this sword from my father. I have missed you my friend." "Huǒyàn-bīng this is the team I am on with Kung Jin, Cassie Cage, and Jacqui Briggs" The look on his face told Huǒyàn that he had a crush on her. Huǒyàn-bīng smiled "So this the team my father wants me to join. I would be honored to work with you all.".His father gave him a nod that told him all he need to know that he could go.


End file.
